


Sonny

by wholocker78218



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Olivia and Amanda go to a photography exhibition and get a big surprise.(terrible summary but its fluffy and vaguely amusing - for me at least)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for ages and I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Find me on twitter @wholocker78218  
> tumblr @angelicdestieldemon

Not much was known about Rafael Barba’s wife. The squad only knew he was married because they’d seen a glimpse of his wedding ring hanging on a chain around his neck. He never spoke about her, at all much to the squad’s - specifically Amanda’s - annoyance.

Amanda was the most invested in trying to get information about Barba’s wife out of all the squad. Fin and Olivia had given up trying to get details out of their ADA. But Amanda persisted. She often waited until the end of a long day to see if she could catch him tired and off-guard. When that didn’t work, as it never did, she got the same reply she always did: an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

It was another Friday night, the squad was in a bar having a well deserved drink after a particularly horrible case and they were letting off some steam. Amanda hadn’t even bothered to ask Barba any personal questions when his phone started to ring on the table. Amanda glanced down at the phone to make sure it wasn’t her own just in time to see the phone screen light up with the name Sonny written across the caller ID.

Rafael quickly grabbed the phone to answer it while standing and walking outside for some privacy.

“Did you guys see that?” She asks Fin and Liv, both return her questioning glance with confused expressions.

“Honestly, call yourselves detectives. That must be his wife calling otherwise he would have answered it here. Her name must be Sonny.” 

Before either of them can say anything in response, Rafael returns to the table and drinks the last of his scotch.

“Heading home, I’ll see you all on Monday,” he smiles.

“Wife calling you home, counselor?” Amanda asks cheekily, knowing full well he won’t give her a reply. Which he doesn't.

Raising an eyebrow with a quirked lip he bids them farewell and leaves.

“You do realise he will never answer anything you ask him - that man is like Fort Knox when it comes to his personal life,” Fin teases her and takes a swig of his beer.

“Yeah yeah, but at least we know her name now. I call that a win,” Olivia shakes her head but laughs anyway.

“Moving on, any plans for this weekend?” 

Fin shakes his head, “Going home to sleep, I don’t want to be doing anymore than that.”

“Fair,” Amanda responds, tipping her beer bottle in his direction. “I wanted to visit this art gallery, but I can’t really take Jesse - it’s this new photographer but his work isn’t all that suitable for children.”

At Fin’s questioning glance she elaborates. 

“Most of his photos are of his partner, usually quite intimate. There’s some nudity but nothing full on, you know, just not really something Jesse is ready to see or would find interesting. But I can’t find a sitter at such short notice and I don’t really want to go alone.”

“Is that the black and white exhibit that was advertised the other week?” Olivia asks, recognising the works.

“Yeah, I don’t usually find it all that interesting but there was something about those photos; I really felt a reaction from them.”

“How about you drop Jesse at mine? She can have a playdate with Noah. Lucy could look after them and we can go to the gallery. I could use a girls day out.”

* * *

Amanda drops Jesse off at Olivia’s around noon and the two women head out for coffee before walking to the gallery.

It’s busier than expected but Olivia and Amanda are happy to have come, there are far more works on display than they thought there would be and they enjoy walking around taking in the photos. 

Almost all the pictures feature a faceless man, for the most part he is in various states of undress, although there are a few where he’s wearing clearly tailored suits.

“I can decide if his ass looks better in suit trousers or naked,” Amanda jokes to Liv who grins and nods her head in agreement.

“My favourite one is where he’s lying face down on the bed, the sheets look almost arranged around him perfectly to show off his ass but it’s his shoulders, they look so strong and you can really feel the adoration the photographer has with that one. I can feel the love between them.”

“I get what you mean, I feel like I know him, almost as though I took the photos myself.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” a voice interrupts them from behind.

Both women turn around and come face to face with a tall man with blonde hair with grey streaks. He has a soft teasing smile and light blue eyes.

“Dominick Carisi, but please call me Sonny,” he introduces himself and both Amanda and Olivia recognise him from the posters.

“The man himself, we were just admiring your work,” Olivia says, shaking his hand when he offers it.

“Thank you, I never thought I’d ever get my work in a gallery, never mind a whole exhibit of my work. My husband disagrees, says he knew this day was coming.”

“It’s clear you love each other a lot, we were just saying how much we could feel it from the pictures. How long have you been together?” Amanda asks.

“We met when I was twenty. He was this gorgeous older man I couldn’t keep my camera off,” Sonny laughs. “It took a while but I wore him down and we’ve been together ever since, just over sixteen years now. He’s still just as grumpy in the mornings as he was all those years ago.”

Sonny gazes at the picture on the wall, the one with his husband lying in bed naked. There’s a smile on his face Olivia imagines only exists for him and she feels herself grow a little jealous at the obvious love between these two men. Glancing at Amanda she can feel that the other woman is experiencing similar feelings.

“Is he here, today, to celebrate?” Olivia asks, breaking Sonny out of his thoughts.

“He should be arriving any minute actually, I told him he wasn’t allowed anywhere near this place until he’s had two cups of coffee,” Sonny smiles a fond grin. “He supports everything I do but he hates talking to people, says he does enough of that at work - given what he does I can hardly blame him.”

Amanda is about to ask what exactly his husband does for a living when Sonny’s face lights up, his eye catching someone behind Olivia and Amanda, and he steps around them to greet the newcomer.

Both women turn to greet who they both imagine is Sonny’s mysterious husband and their mouths drop open in shock.

Standing right there in front of them with his arms wrapped around the photographer is their ADA, Rafael Barba, in the flesh. Smartly dressed but still very casual, he wears no tie and has a few buttons undone. He has a smile on his face that neither woman has ever seen before, it's so relaxed and soft in a way their ADA is never.

“Sunshine…” Rafael says, kissing the younger man softly, “sorry I’m late.

“You’re here, that’s all that matters,” Sonny kisses him again before releasing him.

“I’m proud of you Soleado.” Sonny blushes, his pale skin making it impossible to hide.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, you made this all possible, kicking my ass when I wanted to quit, and letting me photograph you naked and show the world.”

“What can I say, an ass like mine should be on display,” Rafael teases and Olivia almost spits out her coffee.

Sonny responds with a smile and pinches Rafael’s ass.

“You’re gay?” Amanda blurts out, regretting the words the minute she’s said them.

Rafael jerks to face them, his face a picture of shock as he finally notices their presence.

“Detectives,” he starts his voice abnormally high. “What are you doing here?” 

“Came to see the exhibit, can’t say I expected you to be here Barba,” Olivia responds, glaring at Amanda.

“Sorry, I just- I’ve asked you about your wife so many times and you never thought to correct me?”

“My private life is exactly that, detective. I don’t owe anyone anything, especially not my sexuality,” there’s a hardness to his voice that makes Amanda feel terrible.

Sonny takes Rafael’s hand, smoothing his finger over the older man’s knuckles. Rafael glances at him before softening his tone.

“I like to keep my professional and private lives separate. It’s nothing personal,” he sighs, glancing again at Sonny who looks proud of him.

Amanda feels even worse and apologises, “I know, you’re right, you don’t owe us anything, I just had an image in my head and it’s just a bit of a shock, I never even considered the possibility of it being wrong. I’m sorry that came out the way it did.”

Rafael responds with a small smile of forgiveness and it takes Amanda a second to realise what this all means, she’d barely paid attention to the conversation between the two men but thinking back on it she realises that if Rafael is Sonny’s husband that means the man in the pictures is Rafael.

“Nice ass counselor,” Rafael’s cheeks flush immediately and he looks around at the exhibits, his skin getting redder with every photo of himself in various states undress, his bare ass on display in many of them. 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this…” he mutters to himself much to Olivia and Amanda’s amusement. “You can’t tell anyone, I’d never be able to stand up in court if this were to get out, defense attorneys would tear my reputation to shreds.”

Amanda and Olivia promise not to tell anyone but still can’t help teasing him, talking about their favourite photos as they drag him through the gallery. 

Sonny catches Rafael’s gaze mouthing an apology, but Rafael squeezes his hand, “I’m proud of you, even if I have to work with these two talking about it everyday for the rest of my life.”

Sonny wraps an arm around his husband’s waist, pulling him into his side, “You do have an amazing ass…”

Rafael reaches down to pinch Sonny’s, laughing when he yelps.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
